


you were everything I have ever wanted, it's me who used to care about no one else but you (I'll back off so you can live better)

by lotuspetals



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, crybaby! kim woojin, jennie and woojin were best friends, sooyoung and lisa are the bestest supporters of woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin is tired, chan’s sleeping around and jennie wants things to work out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 49





	you were everything I have ever wanted, it's me who used to care about no one else but you (I'll back off so you can live better)

**Author's Note:**

> the longest title but it's from g.na's song ‘I'll back off so you can live better.’

Woojin curls himself into a ball, ignoring his phone that's ringing repeatedly from the table that's next to his bed.

Flashback

_It was one of those days where Woojin wanted to surprise his three years boyfriend for their anniversary. So he outlined a draft and planned it all out to celebrate later._

_He just recently came back from the store down the street and was making his way inside his shared apartment, taking off his shoes and heading to the kitchen to drop off the groceries on the counter until a loud moan stops him halfway._

_He furrowed his eyebrows together in thought. Who would be here at this time?_ _Slowly making his way to his shared bedroom down the hall where the heavy noises were coming from and he turns the doorknob as he pushes the door open._

_He gasps._

_In the bed was his boyfriend Chan and Jennie, his best friend. Both of them stopped what they were doing._

_“W- Woojin,” Chan stutters._

_Tears made its way to Woojin's eyes at the sight of a shirtless Chan. “Oh my god,” quickly escaping the scene and running out of the apartment._

_“Woojinnie!” Chan yells after him and Jennie curses, moving to get out of the bed. “Shit, this is bad.”_

End of flashback.

Woojin's pov

I can't _believe_ it... my own boyfriend and my best - ex- best friend is sleeping with each other. How is that possible? What else can they be hiding from me besides their love affair?

Woojin wipes away the tears falling and picks up the device, seeing all of the missed calls and unread messages Chan sends him. He then hurls his phone across the room, not seeming to care at all at the sound of his iPhone screen cracking.

“How can you do _this_ to me?” grabbing the pillow next to him and burying his face against it and screaming into it. “Why did I have to be a stupid idiot and believe your lies?” sobbing loudly to cover the pain growing inside his heart.

“Hey, where's Woojin?” asks Sooyoung, glancing down at her phone and the time was 3:38 p.m.

Lisa shrugs, twirling the straw of her leftover milkshake. “Beats me. He might be doing something important, so let's wait it out for his arrival.”

“Mm, you could be right. Let's _hope_ everything — oh, hey it's Chan and Jennie,” greeting the newcomers that are coming their way.

“Hi, are we late?” sitting down at the table with matching nervous smiles on their faces.

“Nope, you're right on time. We're just waiting for Ji to be here.”

The four of them sit in awkward silence after that. No one daring to hold a conversation before,

“Ji bear! You made it,” calls out Lisa, noticing the brunette's presence arriving with Minghao behind him.

Woojin freezes when he sees the guilty faces of his best friend and boyfriend across the table. _Wait_ , should he have to say ex instead? He doesn't know the specific answer to the question just yet. 

“H- Hao, can we _please_ leave?” tugging on the others' arm next to him. “I'm not ready to be here.” 

Minghao nods and grabs him by the hand without thinking to go somewhere else.

“Minghao! Woojin!”

The two quickly leave the restaurant and ignored the call of their friends yelling for them.

Woojin starts crying once they are finally outside of the place.

“W... _why_ is this happening? What did I _do_ to deserve this? Is it not _enough_ that I'm already hurting in the first place?”

Minghao pulls him in his warm embrace.

“M, Minghao-ah!” Woojin whimpers, hiding his face in the crook of the younger man's neck.

“Shh. Everything will be okay,” softly whispering in his ears. “It may take a while for your wounds to heal,” his grip suddenly tightened. “But don't _think_ of giving up now, I will be there every single step of the way with you,”

“I wondered what's going on,” notes Lisa, resting her chin on her palms. “It looks like Ji is going through something serious,” staring out the window where Minghao and Woojin were lined in their front view.

“What? Holy crap. He's crying. What the hell,” Sooyoung says, also watching the scene by her side.

Both of them are too absorbed in trying to figure out what's going on outside that they didn't hear the quiet conversation exchange between Chan and Jennie.

“Fuck, what do you suggest we do?”

“How should I know?” Jennie draws out. “He's not going to forgive either of us after what we have done,” clearly remembering her best friend's crying face in her head. Her heart feeling a pang of guilt at her committed crime.

Chan glances over her. “So, are _we_ going to hide it or—”

"— even if we did, he already knows that we slept with each other. We're already in deep shit as it is man."

“You're right,” Chan sighs. “There's no way we're getting out of this,” his hands moved to rub at his temples. A small headache was already forming.

Jennie throws him a punch. “Don't _remind_ me, dude we already fuck it all up.”

“It's so stupid,” putting his head between his hands. “ _Like_ if we didn't get caught up in the damn lust, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have hurt Wooj like that,” he doesn't have to look up, he knows Jennie feels the same way. “Thinking about what has happened in the short amount of time, it's the biggest regret I have right now.”

“Same. We thought about this without the—”

“Woah, wait you guys slept with each other?”

Chan's head snaps up while at the same time Jennie grips the leather seat with her long nails.

“What?”

“Lisa. How l- long have you been listening to us talk for?”

The Thai stares at the two cautiously. “Right on the part when you were talking about sleeping with each other.”

“Oh fuck,” Chan lets out, running a hand through his messy hair.

Lisa suddenly nudges Sooyoung next to her. “Soo~” trying to get her attention. “Hmm?” she was still observing Minghao and Woojin outside.

“Hey, Jennie and Chan slept with each other.”

“That's great that they slept - wait, _what_?” she backpedals. “What did you just say?” moving her eyes away from the window to Lisa with confusion.

“They fuck if you didn't hear me the first time,” repeats Lisa, leaning back in her seat and sending a pointed look at the guilty duo now sweating nervously.

“What?!” she follows the direction of her gaze and her eyes are wide. “You guys...” the disbelief and shock were expressed. “No. You wouldn't do that, right?”

Ashamed, they glance down at the table's surface.

“ _What_. _The_. _Fuck_.”

Sooyoung emphasizing the words one by one. “So.. this whole time, you guys slept - no fucked each other and like you, omg. It's a no wonder Woojin didn't want to come and hang out with us. You two just, wow. This is unbelievable.”

“No. It's more than that,” adds in Lisa, arms completely folded on her chest. “They were going to hide it but I had caught on almost every part of their secret conversation. This whole affair thing has been going on for quite some time,” glaring mostly at Chan with utter disgust. Jennie was the attached bonus to her loathing.

Sooyoung scoffs. “Oh, no conscience whatsoever huh? Must be feeling nice that you broke one of the most precious people's hearts like Ji's. I also hope you can fuck yourself because Woojin doesn't deserve this shit,” standing up on her heels. Her drink is pushed aside. Lisa is not far behind her.

“Come on, Lisa. Let's get out of here already. I can't stand to look at them any longer.”

Sooyoung's dragging Lisa along and the Thai flips them the bird.

“How disappointing but not surprised,” her last words before the two exited out of the cafe. “Let's not meet again, you cheaters.”

“Great, this is fucken great,” Jennie turns to Chan banging his head hard on the table. “Everything's ruined, nothing is going to mend my relationship with Woojinnie.”

“... We're on the same boat since my friendship ended too.”

— 8 months later —

Woojin wakes up.

The first thing he does is rolled over to where the lump figure next to him is laying in their shared bed.

Quietly he wiggles his way into those long arms and smiles to himself when he succeeds in entering.

“Wha - 宝贝, is that you?” the groggy voice asks.

Taking a single finger and poking the puffed skin, the brunette waits patiently for the person to wake up. When he does, opening the deep noble brown arises which Woojin fell in love with after these months of being together.

“Why are you up so early? Go back to sleep 宝贝.”

He giggles cutely as Minghao presses a gentle kiss on his forehead and hugs him closer to his chest, allowing him to hear his calm heartbeat.

Woojin feels content by the soft humming of his boyfriend and peacefully falls back in a deep slumber.

He has found his happy ending in Minghao who was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I can never write angst, but this one actually turns out better than I thought ; w ;
> 
> tbh, I wanted something different and was thinking they should've gotten an ending together <.< (chanwoo) but minghao got it with wooj instead ❤ I was also watching videos of idol producer where minghao was featured as a guest ^^
> 
> 宝贝 = baby
> 
> I always forget I speak more than 1 language and mandarin is always confusing lmao


End file.
